polandballfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadmerafaball
Sadmerafaball Communist Republic of Sadmerafaball|founded = July 15, 1945|image = Sadmerafaball.png|caption = Communism stronk! Remove capitalist pigs!|government = Single-party socialist state|personality = Angry, evil, war lover, bad, dangerous, unpeaceful, aggressive, commie, isolated|language = Sadmerafian Kazakh English|type = Turkic|capital = Ójorball|affiliation = CSTOball UNball|religion = Irreligious Islam Christianity Sadmerafian Folk Religion|friends = Abkhaziaball Akhzmetball Algeriaball Armeniaball Belarusball Burundiball Cambodiaball Cataloniaball REAL China Crimeaball Cubaball We both hate Kadersaryina Hulehariaball Iostinaball Iranball Iraqball (mostly) Laosball Locrossaball Minyosiaball Myanmarball Nicaraguaball North Koreaball Pakistanball Palestineball Poresimaball Rastvaniaball Restiball Russiaball Sentigoball Serbiaball South Africaball South Ossetiaball South Sudanball Sudanball Syriaball Talibanball Fellow commie who borders me Tolstaniaball Tranfuraball Transnistriaball Turkmenistanball Venezuelaball Victoriaball Friendly Communist Vontgenoball Wartonball Western Saharaball Zimbabweball Formely: East Germanyball Libyan Arab Jamahiriyaball Soviet Unionball|enemies = Worst Stan Ever Agracitiaball Australiaball Autotopiaball Bahamasball Bangladeshball Boliviaball (Since 2019) Brazilball Bruneiball Stupid Yogurt Slavic Canadaball Stupid Worm Colombiaball Colonoball Denbaleball Lego Making Punks El Kadsreball Worst Central American Country Estoniaball EUball Finlandball Franceball FSAball Gabonball Gachamaniaball Germanyball Geometriacube I beat yuo capitalist Guyanaball Hong Kongball Hungaryball Icelandball Indiaball Indonesiaball ISISball Israelcube Japanball Jordanball Josejeball Kosovoball Lakoforonball Liberiaball Libyaball Lithuaniaball Mahriball Malaysiaball Moldovaball Moroccoball Narbot Islandball NATOball Navaskoball Netherlandsball New Zealandball Stupid Viking Omanball Palauball Peruball SMELLY SLAVIC KEBAB! Filthy Burger Puppet Polandball Portugalball Republic of Guyball Robloxiaball Romaniaball Saudi Arabiaball Sentanball Somaliaball South Koreaball LEAVE CATALONIA ALONE!!! Or else... Stickiaball Swedenball YUO ARE OF FAKE CHINA! Teshielball Tikatseball Thailandball Turkeyball UAEball UKball Ukraineball USAball Ustackoniaball Vaticanball Vicnoraball Xakawball Yemenball YinYangiaball Formerly: Empire of Japanball Soviet Union Ripoff|likes = Communism|hates = Capitalism, Being called Modern Soviet Union|intospace = Yes, thank you China!|bork = Communism Communism|status = Wants to destroy capitalism}}Sadmerafaball is a countryball in Asia. Relationships Достар (Friends) * Abkhaziaball - You never deserved to be of Georgian clay. * Algeriaball - Good former socialist friend who also supports Palestine, also removes kebab! * Chinaball - Has good dim sum. Many of his soldiers help my soldiers remove some burger puppets. You is also of real China. * Crimeaball - You are of Russian clay. * North Koreaball - Real Korea. Long live Kim and Juche! ** : Why of thanks, I am of glads you hate Fake Korea, also, these nukes here are of great for war! *Tests nuke of Guam* * Palestineball - You never deserved to be of Israeli clay. * Russiaball - We both hate imperialists. Helps me to destroy our enemies. Suck it capitalist fuckers! * South Ossetiaball - Same as Abkhazia. * Venezuelaball - South American friend. Please destroy that burger puppet. ** : Unlike that burger puppet, you are of best. * Western Saharaball - You never deserved to be of Moroccan clay. Нютраль (Neutral) * Kazakhbrick - I HOPE SERBIA REMOVES YOU STUPID KEBAB BRICK! But we are neutral because we both hate UKball for different reasons. Душманлар (Enemies) *Autotopiaball - Oh no! That country has talking vehicles! SOON I WILL DESTROY THOSE TALKING VEHICLES AND ALSO WILL SHOOT AUTOTOPIA'S CLAY WITH MISSILES! GET REKT! * Bahamasball - I support Cuba and Resti, those who hate you. * Boliviaball - ARGH! YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND FROM SOUTH AMERICA ALONG WITH VENEZUELA AND NOW YOU BETRAYED ME?!?!?! #### YOU THEN! ** : *uno reverse card* * Bulgariaball - I WILL NUKE YOUR CLAY! EVEN NORTH KOREA HATES YOU! * Canadaball - STOP BEING FRIENDS WITH IMPERIALIST OR I WILL START THE HUAWEI CRISIS WITH RUSSIA, CHINA, IRAN AND SYRIA! ** : Uh oh, it's that modern Soviet Union! *** : Excuse me?! (Slaps Canada) Don't call me Modern Soviet Union! * Chileball/Chileworm - #### you stupid worm! ** : *takes his coast* * El Kadsreball - A filthy Burger and Sushi puppet. STOP BEING FRIENDS WITH YOUR STUPID BEST PALS OR I WILL NUKE YOUR CLAY WITH MISSILES!!! ** : I'm no filthy burger or sushi puppet, you are commie pig * Estoniaball - I hope Russiaball anschlusses you soon. Also, you cannot into Nordic! ** : Well, I'll of showings yuo how I can of into Nordic someday! *sniffles* * Franceball - FRANCE VS SADMERAFA 2004 21-10 NEVER FORGET!! * FSAball - I hope True Syria destroys you. * Gabonball - XYAXYA!!! GABON VS SADMERAFA 2011 3-9?!? I DEFEAT YOU!!! ** : Racist scum, do yuo of realizings I am African? * Geometriacube - #### you square country! Also GEOMETRIA VS SADMERAFA 2016 14-12 NEVER FORGET! ** : *Uno Reverse Card* I don't care you commie pig, f*ck commies, they're sh*t! But we both like China's dim sums *** : Yeah, but I still hate you! Also fuck imperialists! They're shitty! **** : Trying to start WW3 huh? Also I'm not an imperialist Modern Soviet Union. * Georgiaball - FREE ABKHAZIA AND SOUTH OSSETIA! And you hate Russia and like Ukraine so I hate you! Also, I defeat yuo in the 2016 World Cup 3-8 yuo stupid capitalist xyaxyaxya * Hong Kongball - YOU ARE NOT INDEPENDENT! YOU ARE PART OF MY FRIEND CHINA YOU BURGER PUPPET! NO INDEPENDENCE FOR HONG KONG! Or else... * Indiaball - I don't care if you're friends with Russia. You became friends with evil burger! STOP BULLING PAKISTAN! Also Kashmir is Pakistani clay ** : Stop bullying me then I'll of stop bullying Pakistan * ISISball - Stupid terrorists! They bomb my clay. So get barrel-bombed. ** : *sends a terrorist to their capital* * Israelcube - An evil Zionist country. He also shot down Syrian planes. FREE PALESTINE! * Japanball - CAPITALIST PIG! REMOVE SUSHI REMOVE ANIME! THOSE IMPERIALISTS THAT BECOME KAWAII ARE TO SCARY FOR ME! SOON WE WILL NUKE TOKYO, OSAKA, KYOTO, ETC! AND NEVER FORGET THE JAPANESE EMPIRE! * Kosovoball - You are of Serbian clay and that's final! * Lakoforonball - LAKOFORON VS SADMERAFA 2005 10-9 NEVER FORGET!! * Liberiaball and Palauball - American puppet pigs! * Libyaball - I can't belive you killed my friend! Libyan Arab Jamahiriya is true Libya. You're just a burger puppet! ** : *Slaps Sadmerafa* * Lithuaniaball - You stole my friend's flag! Thief! ** : I didn't of stealings Myanmar's flag, the colors are of darker and there isn't a star. * Malaysiaball - Yearly opponent. He killed one of my journalists. * Moldovaball - FREE TRANSNISTRIA! * Moroccoball - FREE WESTERN SAHARA! ** : Never. *Navaskoball - You are of Russian clay like Crimea you burger puppet! * Philippinesball - I CAN'T BELIVE YOU IMPROVED RELATIONSHIPS WITH THAT IMPERIALIST! YOU ARE TURNING INTO A BURGER PUPPET! FUCKINGS YOU FOR THAT! * Polandball - FUCK YOU! YOU CANNOT INTO SPACE SO HAHA! I'LL RACE YOU TO SPACE STUPID KURWA! NO 100TH ANNIVERSARY FOR YOU! ** : FUCK YUO RACIST SCUM! I WILL INTO SPACE ONE DAY! *sniffles* * Republic of Guyball - Wants to destroy communist! Capitalist pig that is friends with El Kadsreball, he also wants to destroy communist! * South Koreaball - FAKE KOREA!!! NORTH KOREA IS TRUE KOREA!!! YOU'RE JUST A BURGER PUPPET!!! REMOVE!!! ONE DAY I WILL ANSCHLUSS YOU!!! ** : In your dreams... *Stickiaball - Stupid mysterious country! HIS STICKMEN ALSO KILLED MY SOLDIERS!!!! * Taiwanball - FAKE CHINA!!! CHINA IS TRUE CHINA!!! YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER STUPID BURGER PUPPET!!! *Teshielball - Wife of that filthy imperialist! Remove moon life! **Teshielball: *quiet laughing* * UKball - HE IS THE FATHER OF CAPITALIST PIG! REMOVE TEA! GET REKT! ** : *sips tea, not paying attention to him* * Ukraineball - Hates me because I'm friends with Russia! Stop trying to get Crimea back to you because Crimea belongs to Russia! Or else... ** : *crying in the background* * USAball - YOU!! YOU, ARE, THE, WORST!! STOP MAKING SANCTIONS ON ME!! REMOVE CAPITALIST PIG!! REMOVE BURGER!! AND NEVER FORGET WHEN I BECAME COMMUNIST, YOU STARTED TO BOMB MY CLAY WITH MISSILES!! ALSO REMOVE TRUMP!! YOU KNOW WHAT, COMMUNISM FOR BURGER PEOPLE, OR NUKES WITH FLY STRAIGHT TO YOUR CLAY!! ** : At least I have freedom for my citizens unlike you Modern USSR, commie, vodka pig. * Vlokozu Unionball (formerly) - Copycat of Soviet Union! Soviet Union is better than you ####! Thank god you died! ** (in 1979): I am not of copying Soviet Union, I didn't even mean to. Category:Asia Category:Central Asia Category:Communist Category:Anti El Kadsre Category:Pro Palestine Category:Anti Guyish Category:Burger removers Category:Anti USA Category:Anti Israel Category:Pro Russia Category:Kebab Removers Category:Anti Japan Category:Anti Gachamania Category:Tea Removers Category:Anti Kosovo Category:Anti Vlokist